


the fuckboy crackfic (working title)

by cosmicbodies (SnowInSeptember)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Might finish might not, WIP, low-key smutty i guess, posting for fun tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowInSeptember/pseuds/cosmicbodies
Summary: how's this: the idea of kylo ren 'fuckboy texting' rey through their force bond but then it got out of hand and i took it too seriously





	the fuckboy crackfic (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to all my new low-key reylo buds that helped make suggestions for this  
> i was literally in my first group chat for like 5 hours and this happened i need to sit the hell down i'm v v sorry i just have a lot of pent up FEELINGS 
> 
> stuff in ( parentheses ) is intentional usual anecdote stuff  
> stuff in [ brackets ] is places where i was unsure / too lazy n tired to search up what i was looking for  
> stuff in asterisks is meant to be in italics.. idk how to fix this lol  
> crack increases substantially there at the end bc im tired. the last two sections were also kinda thrown in so if i edit this legitimately they'll be somewhere else i guess

It's early in the morning on Ahch-To when Rey feels it: the strange grappling on the edges of her mind that she has come to associate with Kylo Ren attempting to communicate through their force bond.

It stirs her from her sleep, a dark whisper trickling in on the cusp of her consciousness, and she sighs as she sits up in her cot. In a hut a ways across from hers on the rocky main island, Luke Skywalker sleeps still. No Force sensitivity needed to assess that much -- Rey can hear the old man's snores clearly from where she rests.  
If he were awake, Luke would be able to sense what was happening, garner from Rey's expression alone what his nephew was trying to do. His teeth would set on edge. He'd tell Rey why and how to block at it, wait for it to pass, and then stare off over the sea with a guarded and cloudy expression: that would be that, until the next time.

But Rey has always been curious. There are no cats on Jakku so she never learned the appropriate expression of warning. Perhaps against her better judgement, she ever so carefully undoes a few tendrils guarding the edge of her mind, permitting Kylo Ren to seep forward.  
She prepares herself for what she's sure is about to come: enticing pleas to guide her, offers to show her the power of the Dark side that they both know will be fruitless. The onslaught of poorly guarded emotion and turmoil that comes from even barely tapping into Kylo Ren's brain.

It's odd, this; the mental and cerebral exchanges between them, metaphysical and yet they feel so concrete. It's routine. Kylo edges around her brain like a purposeful ghost, poking and prodding to test for any weaknesses. He seeks out information, the whereabouts of Luke's, and now Rey's, hiding place. Rey puts extra mental walls where necessary. Kylo, as usual, gains nothing, but next time (Gods, she shouldn't even allow herself to anticipate a next time) she knows he will search again.

She waits. Rey never communicates first. Curiosity be damned; she's a woman of steadfast morals. Besides, Kylo is impatient and unguarded in his pursuits. His true motive is only ever briefly concealed, at least when it comes to exchanges between the two. The young padawan rests back in her cot, perhaps almost comically relaxed as she waits to be bombarded with offers to the Dark side.

"You up?"

The received mental question is short, brief, and not exactly what she was expecting.

"No. I'm in bed." Her reply is sarcastic and almost instinctually immediate. Rey senses the (irritation?) that simmers in Kylo as he processes her sarcasm.

"Doing what?"

Wait, what?

"Um, already regretting letting this conversation happen...?" Her (mental) tone is still laced with biting sarcasm, sure, but she's also confused and inevitably slightly intrigued. 

She imagines if they were, impossibly, having this exchange in person, Kylo would have let out an exasperated little huff then. 

Rey feels him do one last especially strong push against her mental will, and then, inexplicably, he's gone. Rey is alone with her thoughts once again. The abstract part of her brain focuses once again on the distant sound of the ocean waves, lapping against the rocky shore below. Dead tired from extensive hand to hand combat training earlier in the day, Rey is soon fast asleep once more. Her head, however, is swimming with confusion as she enters into that guarded place of dreams. 

\-------------------

The next time it happens, Rey is unconsciously prepared for it. She doesn't know why, but tries to comfort herself with the idea that she's simply guarding herself against any form of attack.

It's deep night again. The air is cool and salty; it drifts in through the uncovered archaic window of Rey's stone hut. She's endlessly grateful for this comfortably refreshing sea air. The breeze is worlds different from the frigid, biting desert night air that she'd grown so used to on Jakku. It wafts against her exposed forehead and quells the sweat that beads there, perspiration invoked from fitful dreams. 

There's the poking at the edge of her mind that's starting to feel more and more like a request for permission rather than an invasion of privacy. Rey grants it, and then Kylo is there; his presence invades her thoughts like carefully-manuevered smoke. 

Pervasive, yet conscientious. Careful, almost. A small, probably wise voice in the back of Rey's mind (that she wonders if Kylo can also hear) chides that this is surely impossible, coming from Kylo Ren. 

"Sleeping?" the man in her thoughts inquires.

Her rebuttal comes without hesitation. "No, not now, thanks to you."

Rey could swear she senses mirth, even amusement, radiating from the man [light-years?] away. 

Something switches in his perceptible train of thought then, like someone remembering a mask they'd forgotten to wear. Rey instinctually braces herself. 

Sure enough, Kylo begins an attempt to fill her mind with shadowy promises of power and the greatness of the Dark side. 

Rey steels herself. "I hate so much about what you choose to be." Her word choice is careful -- the use of *choice* is no accident on her part. 

Something flickers perceptibly inside of Kylo's mind, before he's able to stop Rey from sensing it. Still, she can't quite place her finger on what it is but... it's definitely something. 

"Damn." The response feels like it's been breathed into the echoes of Rey's mind, and it's almost like it's half-humored, half-something else. So different from his thoughts only moments before. It's beyond confusing, and to Rey, it's absolutely infuriating. 

Before she's able to express her befuddlement, however, Kylo has slipped from the ghostly confines of Rey's consciousness. She's alone with her thoughts once again. 

\-------

"What are you doing?" 

This is the third time in as many weeks that Kylo Ren has reached out using their force bond to ask Rey a seemingly idiotic question.

Except now he's getting a little reckless. It's the middle of the day here on Ahch-To; Rey is sure Kylo has garnered enough context clues by now to know that. (Which could be dangerously revealing in and of itself... Why does she keep letting this happen?)

Rey is beyond thankful that Luke is a few island outcroppings away, deep in meditation. Perhaps she should be wary, though, that he's presently in tune enough with the force to sense this blasphemous connection happening practically beneath his nose.  
If he is, however, Luke is making no effort to put a stop to it. Rey proceeds with caution. And, anyways, it's getting more and more difficult to resist these little force bond rendezvous. (Rey is insistent to her own self that this is simply because of her insatiable curiosity. That's all.)

Rey focuses back on the question asked of her.

"Scavenging." She decides to keep it vague, not at all indicative of the environment she's in. 

It's not like it's not true, anyways. Rey has been wading in the shallow waters surrounding the main island for probably hours now, unsuccessfully prowling for small fish for her and Luke to eat. She really isn't used to literally *hunting* for her food. 

"Ha-ha." Kylo Ren's reply echoes in her head with deadpan amusement. "And then what?" 

This, for some reason, catches Rey off guard. She hadn't really actively thought of what she'd be doing later. 

If his last few excursions were any indication to go by, Luke was likely going to be away in deep meditation until around this time the next day.

Rey realizes now she had indeed, inadvertently, been forming a plan. If her attempts to hunt were at all successful she'd return to the hut and cook up a few fish for her own dinner, and preserve the rest on cool stones within the ground of the hut. Otherwise she'd probably break into the supply of rations she'd kept from her original voyage here on the Millennium Falcon. Beyond that... well. Truthfully, time periods Rey had completely to herself here on Ahch-To were few and far between. That was something she was still getting used to, in more ways than one. Alone time was something she hadn't realized just how much she *had* cherished back on Jakku, so miserable in her loneliness and sense of abandonment. Time for contemplation, time for satisfying more... deeply seated, primal urges within herself.

Rey realizes now, with a slight flush, that this is exactly what her subconscious had been planning to do tonight in light of the opportunity to do so. 

At that thought, a cool rush of satisfaction trills through Rey, one that she realizes is not her own, and catches her off guard. 

It's Kylo feeling that, and with a sensation of mixed dread and embarrassment, Rey realizes that Kylo had also been audience to her revelations over the past few moments. 

The young woman feels her cheeks grow hot as her flush deepens, although Kylo thankfully can't see *that*. 

"That's private!" Rey hisses, or as much as one can hiss through a mental force bond. She feels Kylo's blatant amusement. It's tinged with something else, something presently imperceptible, but Rey is too infuriated and embarrassed to even bother an attempt to put her finger on it. 

"You no-good, filthy, murderous, kriffing piece of --"  
Before Rey can bring her insult to fruition, Kylo is, again, gone.

\-------

Despite her better judgement, and earlier embarrassment, Rey follows through with her plans for the night. [Sue?] her; she's only human.

Rey's made her cot particularly comfortable, furnished with some of the nicer blankets and padding she'd indulged from the Resistance to bring with her. Already riding the high from one episode of self-induced satisfaction, Rey is relishing in the boneless feeling currently about her. She's completely relaxed, when suddenly -- no, no, *no*.

"Hello." The voice comes to her through their force bond in his deep, deceivingly honey-sweet tone. Rey would be taken aback by the polite cordiality of it if she weren't so pissed. 

"No -- go away, you [beast?] --" she pushes back, trying to block him out. It's no use, though. He's caught her at the worst (or perhaps, for him, best) time. Her orgasm-hazed mind is too soft against his perusing mental gaze. She pants, audibly.

"Am I interrupting something?" 

Rey steels herself, tries desperately to collect her thoughts and re-compose her usual will. "No." 

She swears she feels his contemplative humming, strumming along the lines of their mental collection like the strings of the guitars she'd seen traded once or twice on Jakku. 

"I think I am." 

Quite suddenly, the dots are beginning to connect themselves in front of Rey, and she feels quite stupidly naive for not making this realization sooner. This is exactly what Kylo wanted -- 

That's when it happens.

Against her own flesh is the ghost of a touch that simply isn't hers. It's soft and brief against her collarbone, barely even there, hesitant... as if asking for permission. And in her already compromised state, it knocks the breath out of Rey.

"Since when..?" Rey is unable to stop herself from pondering, sending out the question to receiving end of this flashwire-connection they maintain. Her own fingers ghost over the touch that was just there.

"Since always." The voice that replies in her mind is quiet, pensive... unsure. In a separate part of her brain, Rey has so very much to say about that. 

In the presently more important part, however, she stays quiet. She waits. She barely realizes what she's doing, but she allows. 

The phantom touch returns once again, this time against the curve of Rey's neck, and her skin feels like a live wire. Her breath catches in her throat; her mind floods with confusion and curiosity and enthrallment, relief, and the intensity of the feelings aren't entirely her own. 

\-------------

"What are you wearing?" 

It's playful, bordering on sarcastic. Rey has never seen Kylo smile but she's sure there's a shit-eating grin on his face now as he awaits her reply.

"Jedi robes," she intones mentally, without missing a beat. 

It shuts him up enough for her to properly focus on her blocking practices once again.

\------------

Rey is focusing intently on her studies. This is a relatively new facet of her training, aided by a solar-charged, untrackable holopad that Chewie brought to Rey on his last supply drop off. Rey had never attended any of the traditional schools that she'd heard of, knew existed here and there in the more populated regions of Jakku. She had gained a diverse understanding of many languages from scavenging and frequenting the [hub?] on Jakku. However, deep reading, memorizing, and even writing were all very new concepts to her. Although she appreciated Luke's enthusiasm that she equip herself with a diverse understanding of the Force and its history, the actual pursuit was rather tiresome. And, if she was being honest with herself, boring. 

Rey is in the middle of an outdated article about [?] when a notification dings in the corner of her holopad. It's a communication from an unknown, unspecified contact, an image attached. She should definitely be suspicious. She should *definitely* not open it. 

But, hey; she'd be nothing without her natural sense of curiosity. She's said it before, she'll say it again. So she opens it anyways. 

For lack of better words, it's a picture of a dick. 

It's very dark and very vague. It takes Rey a moment to make out any distinguishing features, really. She has absolutely no idea who in their right mind has sent such an image to her, probably accidentally. Still, a very simplistic part of her must admit: it's a nice dick. 

Rey is stuck there, staring in a mix of bewilderment, appreciation, and amusement, when there's suddenly an all-too-familiar sensation creeping at the edges of her mind. A suspicion overcomes the girl that simultaneously makes her want to chuckle and also cut Kylo Ren's right hand off.

Sure enough, after a few moments, a thought not her own comes trickling into Rey's mind. 

"So. What do you think?" the question oozes a sort of self-satisfied pride, and against her better judgement, Rey doubles over with laughter.


End file.
